Brotherhood
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: Mokuba talks about his true feelings with Seto, bringing up cherished memories along the way. But now, his loyalty is questioned as Seto's needs continue to grow. Warning! yaoi incest language MKxSK
1. Loyalty

/N: I know, I know. This is just **wrong. **I know the age difference and how this is just wrong and just...yeah! But I had to write it. I hope I did my thought-hamsters justice. It's from Mokuba's POV talking to Seto, flashing back to various scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does.

Big brother, you're always there for me. Everyone else says you're so mean but you're really not. You're the most kindest, caring person I know. I don't care if people think you're obsessed with power, you're just trying to make Daddy proud. And I know he is because you always do such a great job.

You're so much fun to be around, Big Brother; because I know you really love me. When we're together it's like nothing can go wrong anymore. That's what all the games are for, I figure, so that you could always play with me. You know I always love a challenge.

_With his final move of the knight, he proudly proclaimed,_

"_Checkmate," with a hidden grin._

_"But I-! What?" Mokuba searched the chessboard for a flaw, a mistake for something but found none. "That's not fair!" the little kid pouted._

_He cleaned up the pieces and put them back into the game room, going on about how one day, Mokuba will learn._

"_Aw, Ni-sama, you tell me this every time!" the black haired child whined with a smile._

_He turned around and leaned down so that they were face-to-face, "And maybe one of these days it'll sink in, now come on it's time for bed!"_

"_NO! It's only 11:30!" he protested._

_The older brother picked the squirming child up and began to march over to his bedroom. As Mokuba calmed, Seto put him down next to his dresser, giving him a tight hug._

"_I love you, Big Brother," the child whispered._

_"I love you, too," he replied._

It's hard living like this; everyone else thinks we lead such a perfect life. A mansion, money, with a successful corporation, it seems perfect. But there's so many things wrong, Big Brother, you and I both know it. We're orphans, and I only have you. I worry a lot, about you, how you can do all this. You're so strong; Ni-sama, and I don't know how you can go on like this. If it weren't for you I'd break down all the time. But I know when you hold me everything can be okay.

_"Mokuba? Mokuba where are you?" cried out a frustrated Kaiba brother._

_He frantically searched up and down the hallways of the mansion, panicking. He never panicked or freaked. Never, except when it came to his little brother. He could never let anything happen to him, it would just be the end._

_There were small sniffles heard at the end of the corridor in a tiny unfurnished room. Seto rushed in finding the boy in a corner, head buried in his arms. He sat down next to him, putting his arm around the child._

"_Don't worry, everything will be alright," he promised softly, stroking the boy's black hair._

"_Oh, Seto," was all the child could manage before he broke down in tears once more, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. _

_He held him tightly, letting him get everything out, reassuring him that all was okay, that life wouldn't be as hard tomorrow, that no matter what he was there for him. The sobbing eventually began to quiet down as the child laid his head on the boy's chest. Seto continued to run his hand through his hair as they drifted off into sleep. With the brunette's last effort in consciousness, he softly kissed the top of his head. _

You're right that I'm mature for my age, and I can handle the trust you instill in me. I promise I won't tell anyone our secrets, I know it's important to you. But I've just got to tell you that when you touch me my skin feels alive. It's just amazing; you're so gentle, Big Brother, and no matter what you say you never hurt me. I just want to love you, Seto. And when you kiss me, Ni-sama, I love you even more. I'm whole when I'm a part of you.

_"Ha ha! You'll never catch me! Wait 'til Yugi sees this picture!" Mokuba chuckled, racing up the staircase._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the taller boy bellowed; cheeks flushed red. He ran up after him shouting, "I NEED THAT!" _

"_Nu-uh, then come and get it!" taunted the child, waving the photograph above his head. _

_Seto stood in front of him, a scowl on his face, "I'm not playing around now give it back!" he whined._

"_You're no fun," pouted Mokuba as he moved closer to his brother, holding out the coveted possession._

"_**Thank** you," Seto muttered as he reached out to grab it, but the child pulled back and laughed._

"_Why you little-!" he cussed as he tackled him. _

_They rolled down the hall, entangled while wrestling the other. After a good few minutes of achieving bruises where it didn't seem possible to, the brunette had pinned Mokuba to the floor, restraining his arms with his own._

_He writhed under the pressure, trying to escape to no avail. He hid a small smile of surrender not very well as he looked up at his brother. His long black hair streaked over his fair complexion. His eyes sparkled with carefree innocence. _

_What happened to his own? The taller brother sat there, straddling him for a moment. He swore to himself he wouldn't bring Mokuba into this, that that he would keep it hidden in his twisted fantasies. His mind screamed at him to stop as he leaned down, capturing a forbidden embrace. _

_The child was momentarily stunned but soon, he gave way. It felt so...good, why should anyone stop? He melted under his warm touch, feeling his brother's hand caress his cheek. The black haired boy allowed entrance as the brunette attacked his mouth, entwined with his kin. The child shuddered moaning incoherently into the kiss. _

_Hearing this snapped him back into reality as he jumped back, furious at himself. His breath quickened as he stood up, eyes fixed on Mokuba. Backing up in fear of consequences, he sped off into an unknown direction, just trying to get enough air to his mind to think._

_The child sat up, his head spinning. What had happened? _

_He sat on the balcony, arms crossed, lost in thought. There was no undoing the past now. _

"_Ni-sama..." a small voice questioned, the steps getting louder, "w-what's wrong?" he stuttered, standing next to his chair, looking down at the stone floor._

_The stoic brother did not reply, taking a deep breath. He did his best to steady himself._

_Mokuba bit his lip, and then spoke again, "You always tell me how family needs to stick together..." Yet again there was no answer. "I want you to be happy and if, if **that **does, I'm happy, t-too."_

_With this he turned his face towards the child, disbelieving his loyalty. He searched his eyes, taking his hand and interlocked it with his own. Mokuba smiled weakly, holding back his sorrow. Seto won't suffer anymore._

_The smaller boy bent forward, kissing him awkwardly. A hot tear flowed silently down his cheek, "I'll do anything, I promise," _

And when you love me, Seto, you're so tender. I know, I can **feel **that you care for me so much. I love that you're such a big part of my life, Ni-sama; I never want you to go away.

You're the only family I've got; you're my best friend in the world. When I'm with you we can both be happy, even if it's just for a fraction of a second. Family is forever and that's how long I'll love you, Big Brother. Just tell me you love me, too, and everything is okay again.

A/N: Not much else to say! Bad hamsters! Bad, bad mind-hamsters. I just want to huggle Mokuba all night but not in _that _way, lol. Hope you liked, please review it!


	2. Wonderful

A/N: I haven't updated in FOREVER! Ahhhh, damn school. Anyway, thanks to popular request (and way too much free time in chemistry) I present to you chapter two! It has a sex scene so be warned. It's got yaoi, so be warned. And it's got incest, so be warned. Anything else I should mention? Oh yeah, language and age differences. This is a flashback to Seto and Mokuba's first time. Third person PoV.

* * *

The young CEO glared at his computer screen, his breath quickening. Scrolling down to study the page closer, he glanced over his shoulder. No one was there to witness him at his weak point. He clicked the play button, his eyes focused on the video while his hand traced over the zipper of his jeans. He was too preoccupied to see his brother in the doorway.

"Fuck," cursed Seto, quickly leaving the room to wash up.

The pale child bit his lip and shakily sat in the chair. With wide eyes, he perused the website, reluctantly nodding his head in understanding. He pushed away a tear as he left his desk, feeling worse off. Why did he force himself to serve his brother like this?

"Come on, Mokuba," Seto called. "Time for bed!"

He searched through the hallways, eventually capturing the child in a tight hug as it melted into a quiet embrace. He tucked the boy into bed, stroking the black locks lovingly. The brunette turned to leave as an outstretched arm grabbed onto his shirt.

"Seto...wait!" the small voice cried out.

His brother stopped immediately, turning around to listen.

"...can you stay with me t-tonight?" he paused, nervous.

"Sure," he replied without a second thought, crawling over the boy to an empty spot on the mattress.

Mokuba took a breath as he felt an arm around him, "Big Brother," he whispered, his heart pounding, "I want to...to do those things with you," he quivered, the images still burning in the back of his mind.

The older boy coughed, startled. It was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"What things?" he asked, trying to steady his voice.

Seto had made it clear he didn't want the relationship going any further, but only to turn his blind lust into safety from corrupting Mokuba even more. It wasn't right, he was sick, twisted, he shouldn't have ever brought his little brother into this.

"Those things on your laptop, Seto," the child was near tears, begging to be mastered.

Rational conclusions were thrown far aside as the taller boy crept over him, embracing his lips hungrily. The boy trembled, holding onto his protector's waist. The older Kaiba desperately unbuttoned the child's think shirt, flicking his tongue on the pale, revealed skin.

Mokuba arched, digging his nails into the boy's back. These sensations were so new, so caring. He bit his lip, _It can't be wrong, Big Brother, it can't! No matter what you say..._

Crystal blue eyes pierced violet brown as the teenager attempted to calm his hand, rubbing it against the smooth silk. He grinned as the black-haired child let out a stifled moan, his touch becoming more confident. Each vulnerable squirm, every incoherent plea for more drove the brunette wild, bringing him closer to the forbidden edge. He shed the rest of the small boy's clothing, caressing his most intimate parts, grazing a kiss on the lips of his tainted innocence.

"D-don't stop, Seto," moaned the child as he tried to catch his breath.

The smaller Kaiba put all of his trust in his brother, as he was touched in all these different places. An anxious smile flickered over his face as he took of the cumbersome shirt, running inexperienced hands down his long, milky back.

The brunette pulled back after a fervent kiss, realizing that he needed something if they were to go any farther. He grudgingly got off the bed, making his way out the door.

"Where are you going?" he gasped, frantic as the taller boy left the room.

"Stay," he panted, ashamed of what he was doing.

_This can't be happening, I'm not doing this. He won't remember, he'll be fine in the future; this is just another sick fantasy. _

He returned with a small tube of lubricant in the doorway, stark naked. Mokuba swallowed uneasily, not meaning to stare at his brother's beautiful form. The child tensed as the bed creaked, feeling once more the sweat-glistened body under his own. He licked the boy's ear, nibbling on it lightly, his hot breath on tender skin promised, "I don't want to hurt you,"

Another wave of guilt, but it was too late now, "This will help," he whispered, shifting his hips against the child.

The brunette intermingled his hand in the thick black hair, capturing his lips him eagerly, preparing his brother with the utmost care. Mokuba groaned into the kiss, spreading his legs to grant better access. He looked once more into the child's eyes, still conscious enough to ask.

The Kaiba brother nodded weakly, "Please, Big Brother, make me yours," he wrapped his arms around the brunette; placing nervous kisses along his pale neck.

Seto felt the small boy tense as he entered a finger into him. He stroked his hair reassuringly as he entered a second appendage. The child winced in pain, tossing his head back on the pillows.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," he responded, furious at himself for showing weakness.

The frail body shook as he pulled out of him. Mokuba whimpered as the brunette penetrated him. Seto murmured words of reassurance to the child as he shifted deeper, clutching his brother's waist. He began pulling in and out of him gently; the boy's eyes fluttered back, guttural sounds escaped from his pale lips at the heated friction.

He felt the pace quicken, his brother entwined with him as one, _I'm closer than ever to you, brother, _his messy hair rolled back and forth in pure ecstasy, _And I never want to let you go..._

Gasping, his felt the brunette shudder, releasing deep inside of him.

"Oh, Seto!" was all Mokuba could choke out as he came soon after, his voice drawling out in a moan.

The older Kaiba pulled out quickly, laying next to him, kissing him passionately in gratitude. The child tried to catch his breath as his brother brushed away the sweat-matted hair. He rested in his arms, leaning his head on the boy's glistening chest.

"You're so wonderful," the boy whispered with a conent smile.

The older teen stll needed time to recover as he wrapped his arms around the child.

He then asked, worried, "Are...are you happ, Seto?"

The Kaiba took a deep breath, an exhausted grin on his face,

"Yes, Mokuba," he held him close, "You're wonderful, too,"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I don't feel guilty :blush: Worth another chapter? In Seto's PoV. Goodness knows I have enough free time in Chemistry.


End file.
